Fleeing From Darkness
by ANineTailedFox
Summary: 16 Pokemon are invited to a party by a close friend to all of them! Unfortunately, the house the party is located at is found out to be one filled of darkness and evil, that finds the party-goers murdered at the scene! Everybody Flee's, but who will Escape The Darkness? (No Longer Accepting OC's)
1. Seeking Party Goers! (Cast Full)

_"Hello, Dear Friends,_

 _Yes, tis I, Lilliana. As you all know, past High School, I practically disappeared off the face of the earth, though I am back, the most popular female of the school year._

 _This is not simply a letter to announce my return, this is much moreso an invite!_

 _I will be hosting a dinner party at my grand new estate, and I wish for you to join myself and 18 of my other close friends as we enjoy ourselves greatly for just an evening!_

 _This dinner party though, will be costumed and themed, and there will be reasoning for that a bit later on in the letter._

 _The party will be themed off popular roles from the 1920's, you must dress in attire as if you were from that era yourself. There will be a recommended role at the bottom of the letter for yourself, and also inside the envelope this was sent to you in, there will be an item that you should make apart of your own formal attire._

 _The reasoning for the theme being of the 1920's is a simple yet complicated seeming one, as the only way to reach the house is to be picked up by a member of my staff, my driver/butler. He uses a time traveling car of the past, of which can only be seen if you are dressed in such 1920's attire. The car also will not be seen if you are carrying anything that is not apart of the 1920's era, apologies if you wished to bring your phone or such._

 _Please take seriously this note, and step outside of your house at 6 PM sharp for your driver to arrive._

 _I thank you all dearly if you have decided to come, and if not, I thank you all for giving this letter a read._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Lilliana"_

 **HELLO! YES, ME AND KENNY ARE HERE WITH A NEW, ESCAPE THE NIGHT-LIKE STORY! WARNING: IT'S A MURDER PARTY! BUT THE CHARACTERS DON'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!**

 **IF YOU WISH TO SEND IN A CHARACTER FOR THE STORY, SIMPLY FILL THIS FORM OUT AND PM US!**

 _Name-_

 _Pokemon Species-_

 _Gender-_

 _Personality-_

 _Hobbies-_

 _Age-_

 _And this last portion is not required, but a small introduction of your character if you would like to submit one, so we may better understand your character-_

 **THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING!**

 **We are accepting 16 Characters, 8 males and 8 woman, and at the moment of myself submitting this, there are still 7 male spots open, and 3 female spots open. We are considering adding one more of each gender to the story, however we are not certain on that happening. Please do NOT submit your character in review, we will only be accepting characters from Private Message. Apologies.**

 **Update (10/24/2017): Apologies to all who were unable to send in a character, but our cast is currently full! There will be a cast reveal at some point within the next few days, we have a great cast! If you would still like a character of yours to be represented in a story, please PM me, either myself or Kenny will reply. There are three other stories we are casting for future seasons of, and we are also working on a PMD story that we are still considering accepting cameo appearances of OC's on. Again, thank you guys for the amazing cast!**


	2. Prologue

**Fleeing From Darkness**

 **Prologue**

* * *

"... I had a great life."

"Filled with joy and wonder through its many years."

"Amassing amazing friends along the way."

"And then, I went to university."

"I didn't belong, I knew it for a fact."

"In settings I used to thrive in, I became..."

"... Not myself."

"I never enjoyed socializing with anyone outside of my classes in uni."

"Not a single soul."

"But every night, I dreamt of my other friends, those from before I moved."

"I never had time to reconnect with them, I was always busy with uni."

"All I wanted was to be able to meet with my friends again, in a place where I could feel... Myself."

"And it was not long after that... That I received A telegram."

"Not an email, or a letter, but... A telegram. A small note, delivered paw-ways by a strange Audino."

"The death of a cousin I had never met, five times removed, or whichever way it was put, had granted me in his will..."

"... A mansion. In the middle of the woods."

"However, there was only one way to access it."

"Dress as if I were a woman of the 1920's, and bring nothing from the current era."

"I regretted leaving my electronics where they were, but I was curious of the mansion."

"It was massive, adoring, gorgeous alike no other."

"And it was mine."

"..."

"The next three weeks past that were not grand in any form."

"Every time I attempted to rest, to sleep..."

"... A strange presence would not allow me to..."

"A strange presence, begging only of one thing from me..."

"... To bring others."

"..."

"... I had missed my old friends oh so much, I had wanted to meet them once again, reconnect after such a long time."

"And that was what I decided to do. As I wanted."

 _Lilliana's Letter_

 _"Hello, Dear Friends,_

 _Yes, tis I, Lilliana. As you all know, past High School, I practically disappeared off the face of the earth, though I am back, the most popular female of the school year._

 _This is not simply a letter to announce my return, this is much moreso an invite!_

 _I will be hosting a dinner party at my grand new estate, and I wish for you to join myself and 18 of my other close friends as we enjoy ourselves greatly for just an evening!_

 _This dinner party though will be costumed and themed, and there will be a reasoning for that a bit later on in the letter._

 _The party will be themed off popular roles from the 1920's, you must dress in attire as if you were from that era yourself. There will be a recommended role at the bottom of the letter for yourself, and also inside the envelope this was sent to you in, there will be an item that you should make apart of your own formal attire._

 _The reasoning for the theme being of the 1920's is a simple yet complicated seeming one, as the only way to reach the house is to be picked up by a member of my staff, my driver/butler. He uses a time traveling car of the past, of which can only be seen if you are dressed in such 1920's attire. The car also will not be seen if you are carrying anything that is not apart of the 1920's era, apologies if you wished to bring your phone or such._

 _Please take seriously this note, and step outside of your house at 6 PM sharp for your driver to arrive._

 _I thank you all dearly if you have decided to come, and if not, I thank you all for giving this letter a read._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Lilliana"_

"That was the first step toward finally meeting my friends once more."

"The party was tonight, and I stood up in my room on the second floor, staring out their window, awaiting their arrival..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... And at that most elegant moment... The first guest arrived... Gowned in their costume, and ready to meet their old friend once again."

* * *

 **From This Moment On, Italic Writing** _Like This For Example_ **Is meant to represent confession, the character addressing the reader and the reader alone**

Downstairs, decked in the front door, it was finally pushed open, and the first of 15 guests and newbies to the home entered.

The first, a Vulpix of a crystal white coloring, stepping inside, wearing a brown suit and blue bowtie, with glasses on his head, resting atop his forehead. They seemed weirdly thick looking, the lenses.

 _"I am Atticus, known as 'The Inventor'" - Atticus, Alolan Vulpix_

Following in not long after Atticus, a Gardevoir, wearing a beautiful white gown, one that seemed to hold a small, pink plus symbol on its upper right chest. Along one cuff of the arm-piece of the gown, a golden badge hung out, circular with the same symbol her gown's chest holds molded onto it.

 _"Kanaya Wells, pleasure to meet you all, I am the 'The Healer'" - Kanaya, Gardevoir_

A Delphox stepped in after, wearing a long, brown coat, and a button-up shirt. The skirt-piece that was known very well with all Delphox was presented as the lower piece to the costume. A pocket compass stuck out of one pocket of the coat.

 _"I'm Flame Paw, but Fire is what I want other Pokemon to call me, and I'm 'The Traveler'" - Fire, Delphox_

A Primarina follows behind, dragging herself into the large mansion with her flippers, grinning. She wore a beautiful purple dress, and it seemed a small trophy was used to better fluff up the Primarina's hair, as a decoration to her hairstyle.

 _"My name is Sasha, and I am 'The Jazz Singer~'" - Sasha, Primarina_

A Silvally steps in after, wearing a formal commanders-like black suit, with multiple badges on his chest, and awards. There is also what looks like a fake hand gun in a pocket.

 _"Anonymous plays 'The War Veteran'" - Anonymous, Silvally_

Behind comes in a large Samurott, black dress flowing down her body as she drags herself in, grinning somewhat. There was also a red rose on her outfit, large and blood red as it is elegant and graceful.

 _"I'm Blair, and this beautiful bitch is 'The Mobster'" - Blair, Samurott_

A Jangmo-o steps in after Blair, already not wearing a happy face, more of an annoyed look, wearing a brown shirt and pants of hunting material, and there were assorted items along pinned to the button-up shirt, including a golden key.

 _"I'm Salvador, and I'm 'The Hunter'" - Salvador, Jangmo-o_

A Brioone dragged herself into the home, gowned in a lovely pink dress, with a large fur scarf fluffed up and wrapped around her neck, dangling down. She was grinning some, though a lot more of a happy grin, nothing sinister.

 _"My name is Poppy, and I am the ultimate shippe- I mean, I am 'The Flapper Girl!'" - Poppy, Brioone_

The door opens up, and an Emolga glides into the mansion, laughing aloud in a dark manner as he lands, wearing a black and white suit, with some poker cards sticking out of the cuff, cupped in his paws.

 _"Sebastion is the name, and being 'The Gambler' is my game~!" - Sebastion, Emolga_

A Scrafty pads her way into the house next, wearing a large brown coat, white shirt under, a lot of fur on said brown coat. There seemed to be a small note in one pocket of the coat...

 _"Ma names Ruby, and I am 'Tha_ _Renegade'!" - Ruby, Scrafty_

The next pokemon to come in was a gliscor, whos wings were folded around his body as he stepped in, long bubbled tail following behind him. He didn't have much for a costume, simply painting the revealed side of his wings alike a tuxedo, and planting a pin on said wing, which was surprisingly large, reading loud and proud 'Rights For Me!'.

 _"My name is Archimedes Svelt, you can call me Svelt though, and I am 'The Activist'" - Svelt, Gliscor_

A Cherrim pads her way in, in Sunshine Form, giggling in her outfit, draped in pink silk and silver, along with a cute little hat on her head. She's smiling bright, and something is noticed folded up in her silk, the outline of... Something? Seemed like parchment.

 _"Hai! My name is Ulrica! I'm 'The Hustler'! Heheh~" - Ulrica, Cherrim_

A Zorua walks in on all fours, wearing a tuxedo that seemed one size too large, along with a red bowtie to match that of some of his fur. There seemed to be a book in his tuxedo, a thin one yet also a hard-back.

 _"My name is Damon, and I'm 'The Novelist', here tonight and back home." - Damon, Zorua_

A Shinx pads in after, female, dressed up in a beautiful gown of white, and wearing a cute crown on her head. She grinned as she stepped in, taking steps slowly and tauntingly, sizing up the house.

 _"I am Tana, and I've been labeled as 'The Heiress'" - Tana, Shinx_

The final guest steps in, a Lucario, dressed in a long tuxedo similar to that of a one James bond, fur slicked back and everything. A Pocket Knife was carried in his pocket.

 _"The names Lucas, and I'm 'The Spy', though best to keep that to yourself" - Lucas, Lucario_

All of the guests now gathered up together in the main foyer of the home, right in front of the front door, staircase just up ahead of them in the home, lined top to bottom with furnishings and decorations, paintings and stuff of that liking. The guests mostly seemed to be chit chatting with one another, awaiting the arrival of the host of this party.

The sound of paw steps hitting the stairs arrises from the staircase, the guests falling into a hush, as down came the Espeon hosting the party, smiling bright, gowned in an adorable blue dress, with a bow on her head. There was a portion in the stairs where some could pad off them onto a small balcony off the stairs about 3 quarters down, and the host did just that, stepping onto the small fixture, and turning to the guests, protected from the railings.

She held one paw up and outward, using paw-gestures to invite the other houstguests to better look around, "Good evening everyone, friends from the past! I gather you all here today for a dinner party to die for~! As you all are dressed as your own roles, I am as well, 'The Savant'!"

 _Lilliana, Espeon_

"Now then... Shall we let the dinner party commence?"

* * *

 **That is the end of the prologue, thank you all very much for reading! It pleases us that you have done so! For those who sent characters, please do tell us if we are using them correctly or not, as we would like to be one hundred percent sure we are using them right!**

 _Character Credits-_

 _MagnamiteGeek [Atticus, Sebastion]_

 _zpiggo [Fire]_

 _Eon The Zoroark [Anonymous]_

 _HomelessHyena [Salvador]_

 _ahawtdog [Archimedes Svelt]_

 _Wiltarrow [Kanaya Wells]_

 _Knight Of The Dimensions [Sasha]_

 _TrickyFennekin [Blair, Ulrica]_

 _Nihilego Fanatic [Poppy]_

 _BaconBaka [Ruby]_

 _ANineTailedFox/TheShinyEevee (Us) [Lilliana, Tana, Damon, Lucas]_


End file.
